User blog:Ryukou/Blogview: BBT-04 New Vestroia Super Evolution
Welcome to my first Blogview entry! When I first came to Bakugan Wikia around 8 months ago, I was fascinated by this certain box set which definitely sounded the death knell to my old hobby of collecting Final Fantasy Action Figures. Yes. This certain set literally Omnislashed and Octaslashed me out of that Otaku venture which I had for eight years. This box set I'm talking about is none other than the so-called''' "BBT-04 New Vestroia Entry Value Pack Brawlers vs HEX Super Evolution Battl'e" (that's the official name for it). ...and today, I step forward to review the satisfaction of this painful (''very painful, actually) craving that I had back when I was just starting out. De Package Like every other Brawler Game Pack, the BBT-04 is encased in a peculiar-shaped window box. On the case of BBT-04, it shows the Battle Brawlers (Dan, Marucho, Ace and Shun) going against Spectra and Gus with their Bakugan in released forms at the topmost portion of the box. Most notable in the front box art is the sexy evil grin of Spectra Phantom. The back box art is different from the first three BBT sets because it features an evolved Dragonoid going against an evolved Helios instead of Neo Dragonoid vs Percival. Inside the window box is a blister holding the Six Bakugan and 18 Cards (12 Ability, 6 Gate that have some English text, the blue ability cards with Barcode for the Japan Arcade game). It also includes a few nifty extras such as Paper Battlefield (x2), Checklist Poster (x1), BakuTech Play Manual DVD (x1), Gate Card Stickers, Manual for Drago and Percival; and Play Manual in Japanese text. 'Ability Cards List' *Green **Chaos Powered Cannon **Superior Shield **Dain Sleif **Kora Fu Keki Sora Fu (Seal of the Windy Sky) *Blue (with barcode for Japanese Arcade Game compatibility) **PIP **Graveyard Fire **Graveyard Candle **Graveyard Howl *Red **Taking You with Me! **Rainbow Portal **Color Void **Hex Back 'Gate Cards List' *Gold **Energize **Gate Mantha *Silver **Cross Dragonoid **Helios Mk2 *Copper **Drain Color **Minus Gate ("Crelos") 'De Package Gallery de Geso ' KeithStrife_BBT04_Box.jpg|Front Box KeithStrife_BBT04_BoxBack.jpg|Box Back KeithStrife_BBT04_Misc.jpg|Misc Contents KeithStrife_BBT04_Blister.jpg|Blister KeithStrife_BBT04_GateCards.jpg|Gate Cards KeithStrife_BBT04_AbilityGR.jpg|Green and Red Abilities KeithStrife_BBT04_AbilityBlue.jpg|Blue Abilities KeithStrife_BBT04_Manuals.jpg|Manuals Sexy_Evil_Grin.jpg|Brought Back Sexy De Bakugan BBT-04 has Six Bakugan which are all exclusive to Japan. *Pyrus Cross Dragonoid - Spins just like Neo Dragonoid Vortex *Pyrus Helios Mk2 - Not the one compatible with Battle Gear but can hold Zukanator in place *Aquos Minx Elfin *Ventus Master Ingram *Aquos Blast Elico *Darkus Knight Percival - Spins just like Percival Vortex and can be placed on top of Falcon Fly 'De Bakugan Gallery de Geso' KeithStrife_BBT04_Closed.jpg|Closed Forms KeithStrife_BBT04_CrossDrago00.jpg|Cross Dragonoid KeithStrife_BBT04_CrossDrago.jpg|Cross Dragonoid (Back) KeithStrife_BBT04_Helios00.jpg|Helios Mk2 Keithstrife_BBT04_Helios01.jpg|Helios Mk2 (Top View) Keithstrife_BBT04_Helios03.jpg|Helios Mk2 (Side) KeithStrife_BBT04_Zukanator.jpg|Zukanator Equipped KeithStrife_BBT04_Master00.jpg|Master Ingram (Front) KeithStrife_BBT04_Master01.jpg|Master Ingram (Back) KeithStrife_BBT04_Minx01.jpg|Minx Elfin KeithStrife_BBT04_Minx02.jpg|Minx Elfin (Back) KeithStrife_BBT04_KnightPercival.jpg|Knight Percival KeithStrife_BBT04_KnightPercival02.jpg|Knight Percival (Back) KeithStrife_BBT04_Vega00.jpg|Blast Elico (Blast Vega) KeithStrife_BBT04_Vega01.jpg|Blast Vega (Back) De Geso Thanks for reading my first Blogview! Please look forward to the next one ~ Until then! 我わ空 我わ杲 我わ甚 我わ非と不離の剣に手 全ての罪を刈り取り 悪を滅 我がなをハクメン 押して参る!! Keith Strife 04:25, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts